LM Series
by edgareo
Summary: LM Series. Los Mercenarios van a hacer un maratón de peliculas de terror... excepto Greenshy, pero este vera su propia pelicula de terror. Regalo para Andy. Co-escrito con Shade Shaw Phantom. Clasificado M por Gore.


**EdgareoH: Buenos días/ tardes queridos lectores, hoy estamos aquí con un regalo para mi hermana pequeña. Verán resulta que a ella le encanta el gore y bueno, que rayos, dije de hacerlo. Obviamente, yo soy absolutamente nefasto en esto, a si que le pedí ayuda a mi querida novia, jijiji, un aplauso para ella!**

***Aparece Shade, con un ligero sonrojo* Gracias, cielo. Ahm, como ustedes deben intuirlo, este fic tendrá borbotones de gore, violencia, tortura y muerte. **

**EdgareoH: A si que, si eres sensible respecto a esos temas, ¿que haces aqui? Yo o me hago responsable si alguno de ustedes se trauma por esto, jejeej. Si te gusta el Gore, bienvenido, y espero que esta historia os guste.**

**Shade: Bueno, ¡eso fue todo...! ¿o no lo fue? *Sonrisa misteriosa* ¿Tu que crees, cielo?**

**EdgareoH: No se, no se...lean hasta el final para averiguarlo, jijiji...**

* * *

Era una tarde cualquiera en Ponyville y todo estaba tranquilo. Nos encontramos en la base de los Mercenarios donde estos habían decidido hacer un maratón de películas de terror.

-¡No, no y no!-diría Greenshy, mientras rechazaba la idea.

-Pero Green...¡son solo unas cuantas películas de terror! ¿Que daño te puede hacer?-diría Many Faces, tratando de convencerlo.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no!-diría este, saliendo de la sala donde iban a ver las películas de un portazo.

-Déjalo tranquilo, si es un gallina, no le puedes obligar a que las vea...-diría Rocket Storm, acomodándose en un sofá mientras empezaba a comer unas cuantas palomitas.

-Rocket, no seas tan duro con el, por favor...-reclamaría Big Gun, que venia con unos cuantos Sandvitches.

-Es cierto...tu sabes tanto como nosotros que el no puede evitar ser así...-diría Fast Runner, preparando el proyector.

-¿ Queréis dejar de parlotear? ¡Tenemos muchas películas que ver!-diría Longshot, mientras se acomodaba también en el sofá.

-Si, tiene razón...empecemos a verlas...-diría Mad Fire, que ya estaba haciendo malabares de fuego del aburrimiento.

Y así, los Mercenarios comenzaron a ver su maratón de películas de terror, mientras Greenshy, se dirigía a la salida, cuando de pronto, tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Hola Twilight!-diría Greenshy, abriendo la puerta-Longshot esta dentro, ¿quieres pasar?

-No, gracias, no he venido por el, veras Green, ¿tienes un momento?-pregunto Twilight.

-Por supuesto, ¿que ocurre Twilight?

-Pues...-la unicornio estaba bastante nerviosa-necesito a alguien capaz que me ayude con un... experimento.

-Entiendo...-este sonreiría-¿y de que va a tratar el experimento?

-Ah... Allá lo entenderás. Spike no lo entendió.

-Oh...vale...entonces...¿vamonos?-preguntaría, extrañado por la actitud de la Unicornio.

Estos se dirigieron a la biblioteca-casa-árbol de esta, aunque dentro de ella no había rastro de Spike, Owlicious o Peewee*.

-Hm...¿donde están Spike y los demás?

-Están abajo-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras descendían al laboratorio de ella.

-Esta bien...-diría Greenshy, siguiéndola, admirando el laboratorio.

Caminando poco a poco, Greenshy empezaba a experimentar una extraña sensación, conforme bajaban las escaleras. Los pasos de Twilight, quien iba delante, resonaban sobre el enlosado, produciendo un ruidito seco. Green se extrañó de ese silencio, pues que recordaba, el laboratorio de la unicornio siempre estaba constante ruido...

-Esto esta...hum...t...tremendamente s...silencioso...-diría, empezando a tartamudear.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?-inquirió Twilight sin voltear a verlo.

-No se...normalmente...esto esta...hum...mucho mas...ruidoso...a parte de que...hum...tengo pánico a los...emm... sótanos...-diría, recordando su pesadilla, mientras un escalofrio le recorría la espalda.

Ahora sí Twilight lo volteó a ver, enarcando una ceja-¿A los sótanos?

-Si...por culpa de una pesadilla...no me gustan...me dan pavor...y ni quiero acercarme al del Sugar Cube Corner...

-¿Una pesadilla?-Los ojos de Twilight les llegó un brillo extraño-, ¿de que trataba...?

-La tenia continuamente antes de llegar a Ponyville...soñaba que Fluttershy me rechazaba...Pinkie me golpearía la cabeza...y despertaría en una camilla metálica del sótano del Sugar Cube... allí...lo único que recordaría antes de despertar..seria a una sierra a punto de partirme en dos...-diría, tragando saliva.

-¿Le tienes... miedo a Sugar Cube?-musitó con suavidad.

-Solo al sótano...aunque el edificio en si también me inspira un poco de...terror...por irónico que parezca...

-¿En serio...? Creo... que no te equivocas demasiado.

Dos segundos después, Greenshy caía al suelo, desmayado por un golpe de sartén que le resonó en la cabeza y lo hizo ver pajaritos.

...

...

-Buenos días, bello durmiente-dijo una melodiosa voz.

-¿Hm? Agh...mi cabeza...¿d...donde estoy?

Al recobrar completamente la consciencia y la visión dejaba de ser borrosa... Una luz blanca lo cegó momentáneamente; al querer mover una pata para protegerse del efecto segador, oyó un ruido de cadenas y como la pata que trataba de mover se resistía... Asustado trató de mover otra, sin ó a su alrededor y finalmente notó que todas sus patas estaban rodeadas por grilletes, aplastándolo boca arriba contra una especie de llegar a ese punto, solo pudo hacer una cosa: Ponerse a gritar.

-¡AYUDA! ¿HAY ALGUIEN POR AHÍ?

Desesperado, trató de liberarse, solo sintiendo como los grilletes se apretaban sobre sus muñecas.

-Si sigues moviéndote, terminarás sin pezuñas-dijo la voz cantarina.

-¿Serias tan amable de dejar de observarme y ayudarme de una vez?-diría, entre nervioso y enfadado Greenshy.

-No, jijijiji...

-¿QUE? ¿PORQUE NO?

-Porque... ¿A quien usamos luego? Spike... Owlilicius y Pewee... no dieron la "talla".

Greenshy se quedó de piedra al oír eso, y lentamente giró la cabeza a su izquierda: Colgados en la pared como simples pieles estaban Spike, y las dos mascotas.

Spike estaba colgado cabeza abajo y de frente, por lo que había una buena panorámica de su cuello, estómago y vientre rajados en una larga cuchillada, como si fuera un pescado. Así abierto, se podía apreciar el corazón y los pulmones detenidos del dragón, así como sus pequeñas costillas.

-O...oficialmente...e..esto debe de ser otra pesadilla...¡sí, eso es!, esto no es nada mas que una simple pesadilla...

-No, no lo es. Si lo fuera, ¿sentirías esto?

Y hundió una aguja en la cerviz de Greenshy, provocándole un agudo dolor.

-¡AH! Pero...como...vale...no es una pesadilla...supongo que sera una broma...estoy seguro que eso solo es magia...-diría, mirando a los "trofeos"-no es gracioso chicas...

-Tampoco es magia. Y no, no es una broma-Y le plantaron e su cara el cuerpo chorreante de sangre, sin plumas, sin cabeza y sin alas de Owlilicious.

-¡Buah! ¡Quitamelo, quitamelo!

-Si sigues gritando te desgarras la garganta... y no podremos oirte gritar mas. Y por lo tanto no sera divertido

-¿P...porque...porque estas haciendo esto?-diría, empezando a gimotear

Primero oyó una risa histrionica.

-Por que? Por que? Porque quiero so bobo-y dando un paso delante se dejo ver a los ojos de Green

-¿Q...quien e..eres?-diría, mientras se quitaba las lagrimas que le obstaculizaban la vista.

-Soy Nightmare Night... Mentira-otra risita- Pinkamena. Un placer Greeny

-L...lo sabia...lo sabia...sabia que no me tenia que fiar de ti...

-¿...cuantas mas...?

-Solo mira a tu alrededor...

Y junto al cuerpo descuartizado de Peewee como un polito; estaban un par de crines de pony colgando en la pared con sangre goteando de las fibras; como si las hubieran arrancado de raiz...

-...no entendiste mi pregunta...-diría, cerrando los ojos para no verlas figuras.

-¿Cual pregunta Greeny Miniie?

-...cuantas mas... están compinchadas...a parte de Twilight...

-Oh... porque no lo ves tu mismo?

Y para horror de el... Estaban AppleJack Fluttershy (Fluttershy?!) Dash y Rarity

-Oh...genial...incluso la pony que amo esta aquí...-diría, esbozando unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Deja de lloriquear; pareces un caballito amanerado-replico con burla Pinkamena

-¿Y que te esperabas trayéndome a mi? ¿Al pobre e inocente Green? ¿Al que le asusta cualquier cosa? Si esperabas a alguien fuerte, te aseguro que yo no daré la talla...

- Oh... Justamente esperaba al "pobre y inocente Green" -dijo riendo.

-¿Y...porque yo...que he hecho yo...no lo entiendo...? -diría, con un todo apagado.

-Porque por fin podre vengarme de ti.

-...espera...¿que?-esta vez Green abriría bien los ojos sorprendido por la respuesta.

- Si...realmente vosotros no hicisteis nada...pero no me pude divertir contigo...te tuve bastante tiempo encerrado pero...tonta de mi...no supe aprovechar mi tiempo...y al final acabamos perdiendo la batalla...pero bueno...jijijij...ahora podre aprovechar el tiempo perdido...-diria, con una sonrisa macabra.

-Espera...¿Pinkiepool?**

-Ding ding ding... Tenemos a un ganador!-soltó una risa escalofriante-sorprendido?

-Pues la verdad es que si...espera un momento...entiendo entonces que seas tu, pero...¿ellas quienes son?

-Oh, ¿quieres verlas? Ahí las tienes-Y la luz macilenta se fue ampliando un poco, dejando ver los diferentes rostros que estaban ocultos tras las sombras del laboratorio.

Primero estaba Twilight, quien fue la que lo trajo ahí estaba con un rostro de sorpresa, sin esperarse lo que le estuviese a punto de pasar.

Luego estaba Applejack, que estaba con las dos patas traseras en el aire. Parece ser que estaba trabajando cuando la atraparon.

Despues, Rainbow, en su posicion tipica de siesta, parece ser que tampoco había tenido problemas en capturarla.

Tambien estaba Rarity, estaba en una de sus típicas poses de desmayo...aunque esta vez fuese verdad...

Luego estaba...Pinkie...cosa que reafirmaba la teoría de que la Pinkie homicida era realmente Pinkiepool...lo mas curioso es que estaba suspendida en el aire...con un rostro de felicidad...

Y luego estaba ella...Fluttershy...en posicion de...La mirada...parece ser que ni eso la salvo...

Todas y cada una de ellas estaban allí...quietas...como si fuesen estatuas...

-¿E... están...?

-¿Vivas? No... No.-Y para horror de Green, siguió-¿Sabes lo genial que es la "Taxidermia"? Te deja estas geniales 'estatuas' para decorar mi jardín, ya que los gnomos no eran suficientes. ¡Oh, esta es mi favorita...!-E impunemente acarició la quijada de su amada Fluttershy...

-M...maldita...se ve que no aceptas ni siquiera la ayuda...¿verdad?-diría, mientras miraba a Twilight...

-Oh, pero 'claro' que lo hará... ¿verdad, Twili?-Y la unicornio asintió con solemnidad, mirado con malicia a Green.

-¿Pero que...? ¿No se supone que también era una estatua...?

-Ash... En verdad no debiste ser pony... sino burro-E hizo ruidos de burro que lo enojaron-¿No acaba ella de llevarte a mi trampa-E hizo más ruidos.

-Entonces...¿porque antes he visto una estatua de Twilight!? Rayos...estoy mas confundido que Black al final de un día...

-¡Pobre, está confundido!-dijo soltando una carcajada, burlándose de él.

-Deberías saber que tras años de burla, eso no me afecta...

-No te afecta, es verdad... Pero esto sí, jijiji-Y volvió con la aguja, enterrándosela en la hendidura de la pata, atravesandola

-¡AH!-grito, retorciéndose por el pinchazo-A...antes de que continúes esto...¿puedo preguntarte una cosa...Twilight?

-¿Ah? ¿Que quieres?-inquirió la unicornio viendo la tortura con aparente desinterés

-¿P...porque haces esto? ¿Porque esta traición a tus amigas?¿Porque ayudar en una venganza sin sentido?

-¿Que no es obvio?-Pinkepool rodeó con una pata la grupa de Twilight-Ella me 'obedece', Daah... Además de burro, eres bruto, jejejeje...

-¿!Pero como rayos lo has hecho!?

-¿Cual es mi secreto? Es un secreto, jijijiji.

-Oh...genial...y...¿porque Twilight? Tu sabias que hubiera sido un gran golpe para mi si en vez de Twilight...hubieran sido Flutter...o alguna de mis hermanas...

-Oh, es espléndido que te preocupes por tus hermanas, pues escucha esto-Y hundiendo un botón, se empezaron a oír gritos desde una especie de radio:

"¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Ahhh!"

"¡Auxilio, ayúdennos!"

"¡GREENSHY, AYÚDANOS!"

-¡T...tu! Como puedes...se supone que es una venganza contra mi...¿!que te han hecho ellas...!?

-Nada, pero es que ver la expresión de tu cara al oir sus gritos... No tiene precio. Para todo lo demás, está la Master Card-Y siguió riéndose, mientras seguían los gritos que perforaban los oídos de Greenshy.

-Como...les hagas...algo...te...matare...te...lo juro...

-Oooooh, ¿que me harás, Greeny Miniee?

****-Te... haré pagar...por todas...las personas...a las que has...hecho...sufrir...

-Ay, que aburrido es esto, solo te oigo: bla bla, te haré pagar... bla bla, no les hagas nada, bla bla, oh, Flutty ¿que hicieron contigo? bla bla...

-...supongo que gritar sera inútil...y no hay nadie que me vaya a salvar...¿verdad...?

-Ah, no. Claro que no-Y de pronto sacó un trozo de madera que colocó entre sus patas traseras. Luego, para su horror, levantó un martillo que descargó con toda su fuerza contra su pata izquierda, mandándola de través, partiéndole los huesos.

-¡AHHHH!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, retorciéndose por su ahora pata rota.

-¡Eso, grita! ¡Grita!-Y volvió a descargar el martillo, esta vez sobre su otra pata, al lado inverso, dejándolo patizambo.

Greenshy intento no gritar para no contentar mas a Pinkiepool, pero el dolor era tan grande que no pudo martillo siguió descargándose sobre diversos puntos, haciendo temblar el piso tanto como los huesos quebrándose, afectado sus vasos sanguíneos, provocándole terribles e insoportables calambres. Greenshy empezó a intercalar gritos y lloros, mientras se retorcía.

-¡Ayyy, mírenlo como llora!-Y mientras ella y Twilight se desternillaban de risa, Greenshy seguía retorciéndose, mientras, en la radio de madera, los gritos subían de tono:

"¡¿Que es eso?!" hubo un silencio y luego, gritos histéricos, "¡Shade, Shade, ¡¿no le hagan nada! ¡NO LE HAGAN NADA!"

-M...maldita...s... sádica...como...narices...me puedes estar...torturando...y ellas...tienes...mas... cómplices...!?-preguntaría confundido, entre lagrimas y aspamientos.

-¿Que tal si pasamos al 'plato fuerte' -rió Pinkamena, sacando un pequeño taladro de metal, ignorando a Greenshy.

-¿Q...que vas a hacer con eso?-pregunto, alarmado.

-Ya verás-dijo laconícamente, acercándose más con una lupa en otra mano... lenta y pausadamente, a su rostro.

-N...no...por favor...no lo hagas...-diría, ya casi sin fuerzas.

-¿Hummm... y quien me va a detener?-dijo casi con monotonía, picándole el párpado con él.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-grito, Greenshy, revolviéndose.

-¿Ya gritas? Que niñita-rió malévolamente-No te voy a sacar el ojo...-Y colocándolo sobre la cruz de su lomo, lo clavó en su sitio, dandole una sensación punzante... Luego, sacando un martillo, lo descargó violentamente sobre el taladrito, enterrándolo profundamente sobre la carne.

-¡HNG...AHHHHH!-intento resistir, pero no pudo, y empezó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Esto 'es' Acupuntura estilo militar-recitó-Te "ayudará" con tu dolor; ¿sabía que los chinos lo hacían desde hace 1000 años?

-P...por favor...no sigas...hare lo que sea...solo...no sigas...por...favor...-diría, totalmente agotado.

Y así, pasaba de varios sectores de su cuerpo, enterrando más y más taladritos, formando un campo de pequeñas estacas de hierro, empezando no solo a provocarle un dolor insoportable, sino también a paralizarle algunos órganos y nervios del cuerpo, debido a los puntos de presión.

-Así te dolerá 'menos' para esto...-Y sin previo aviso, las dos ultimas estacas fueron martilladas... profundamente en sus globos oculares, explotándoselos.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-diría, revolviéndose todo lo posible por el inmenso dolor que le recorría el cuerpo.

****-Es mejor ¿no?, así no verás nada de lo siguiente que te ocurrirá, Greeny-Minniee.

Sorprendentemente, Greenshy en vez de quejarse o seguir llorando se empezaria a reir desquiciadamente.

-Ah, ¿ya lo disfrutas, Greeny-Minnie?

-No lo entiendes...no lo entiendes!-diría, totalmente desquiciado.

-¿Que no debería entender? ¿Que por fin admites que eres un idiota?

-Heheheh...cuando todo esto acabe...sera mi turno de vengarme...querida Pinkie...te haré sufrir todo lo que me has hecho pasar a mi...hihihihi...-diría, con dificultad, pero sin perder ese toque de locura.

-Ahora sí... ¡Ahora sí te volviste loco!-y Pinkamena se rió con el de forma desquiciada, parecía no terminar nunca...

-¿Crees que estoy loco? ¡Soy un genio inventor! ?Tu crees que me iría a esas misiones tan peligrosas sin tener nada por si me pasase algo?-la risa continuaba, y parecía que nunca iba acabar, hasta que Pinkamenta bajó entre las risotadas un manillar, haciedo que cayera sobre Green un bloque lleno de picos, atravezándolo hasta el piso, destrozándolo en pedazos al instante, cubriendo el suelo de sangre y viscera. Greenshy estaba muerto, de eso no había duda, pero un aura verde empezó a salir de sus restos cubriendo toda la habitación ese aura se fue escapando poco a poco, hasta salir completamente de la casa, siguiendo un rumbo...la base de los mercenarios.

Pinkamena, que no había notado nada, se limitó a pisotear un trozo de corazón que había quedado junto a uno de sus cascos, volviéndolo un asqueroso puré rojo. Soltó un suspiro y murmuró a Twilight:

-Ya terminó todo. ¿Que me dices de soltarlas a un basurero y salimos a comer?

Twilight asintió, entrando a la otra habitación y sacando en una carreta los cuerpos maltrechos de las hermanas, ambas con sangre deslizándose sobre sus melenas y señales de "Acupuntura" en sus lomos. Twilight las llevó mediante magia hacía la montaña de basura y desperdicios de Ponyville, quedando aplastadas sobre una capa de cupcakes rancios...

...Hasta que un sanguinolento casco emergió de la masa al exterior.

* * *

* Se que Peewee volvió con su familia, pero...bueno...os dejo a vuestra imaginación porque estaba ahi, jijiji.

** Lease "La Guerra de las Equestrias"


End file.
